I Survived
by PrimroseMarieSalvatore
Summary: What if Allison hadn't died that night? What if she survived the stab from the Oni's sword? How will things play out now that Allison's still alive and breathing?
1. Chapter 1: Still Beating

**Chapter 1**

 **Still Beating**

 **Scott POV**

I see the Oni pull the sword from Allison's stomach. No. I rush to her side and catch her in my arms as she falls, the Oni disappear but I don't care. All that matters right now is Allison. Tears are threatening to spill from my eyes and I let them, I've never been afraid to show my emotions in front of Allison.

"Allison." I whisper, it's all I can say, I can't think of anything else. What am I supposed to say in a time like this?

"It's okay." She chokes.

"I-I-I can't take your pain." I stutter.

"That's because it doesn't hurt." She says hoarsely.

"No, Allison-" She cuts me off.

"No, it's okay, it's perfect." She says. "I'm in the arms of my first love, the one I still love...the one I'll always love." I wipe tears from her eyes and mine. "I love you... Scott McCall."

"Allison, no." I argue. "Stay with me, please."

"You have to tell my dad!" She exclaims. "You have to tell him that..." She trails off.

"Allison..." I shake her. "Allison, no! NO!" It's right now when I pay attention to her heart.

Still beating.

She could still live!

I quickly pull out my phone and call my mom.

"Scott?" She answers.

"Mom, you know where we are, I need you to send an ambulance." I tell her frantically.

"Why, what happened?" She asks.

"Allison." I reply. "She's dying."

"I'll send you an ambulance as fast as I can, and whatever you do, make sure her heart keeps beating." She tells me.

"I plan on it." I tell her, then I hang up and turn my attention back to Allison. "Allison, stay with me please."

* * *

It takes half an our for the ambulance to reach us, when it does, the paramedics quickly get Allison on a stretcher and lift her into the ambulance. Then they drive off with the sirens blaring and I go to find Stiles and Lydia.

I find Lydia crying into an unconscious Stiles' chest. I rush towards them and kneel down beside them.

"Lydia, what happened?" I ask her.

"Allison." She sobs. "Allison died."

"No, Lydia, she didn't." I tell her.

"What?" She asks, wiping her tears.

"I called my mom and she sent an ambulance to come get Allison. They just drove off with her, she's going to live, Lydia." I explain. Her face goes from sorrow to happiness in seconds.

"Oh my god, Scott your a literal life saver!" She screams and wraps her arms around me. I hug her back and she pulls back after a minutes. I look at Stiles, who is still unconscious.

"We might want to get him out of here." I tell Lydia, nodding my head towards Stiles. She looks back at him and concern takes over her face.

"You'll have to carry him, I don't have the supernatural strength like you do." She says and I nod. She stands up and I pick Stiles up bridal stile. Lydia and I then walk back out to Kira, her mother and Isaac. As we get out there, I hear Stiles groan.

"What happened?" He asks groggily.

"You passed out." I tell him.

"Why do I feel like I'm floating?" He asks. He looks down and sees that I'm carrying him and I smirk at the look of embarrassment on his face.

"Well, this is awkward." He says, causing Lydia and I to laugh.

"I'm the one carrying you, it's awkward for me, too." I chuckle.

"Yeah, you can put me down now." He says. Causing Lydia and I to laugh again as I set him down. "You're never carrying me again, understood?"

"Yes sir." I reply with a smirk on my face.

"Guys, I wouldn't be smiling right now." I hear Kira as she comes up to us. "We still have to defeat the Nogitsune."

"Where'd he go?" Stiles asks.

"We think he's heading towards the school." She says. We nod and hop in Stiles' jeep, leaving Kira's mother and Isaac behind, our priority right now is the Nogitsune.

I have to keep my friends safe, and I plan on doing just that.

 **A/N: I know I may be a little bit off with some things in this chapter, but I haven't watched any season 3 episodes of Teen Wolf in a long time so I'm sorry if I'm off a little. Don't kill me! Anyways, I hope you enjoyed it! Until next time,**

 **~Charlotte**


	2. Chapter 2: The Divine Move

**Chapter 2**

 **The Divine Move**

 **Scott POV**

Currently, we're battling the Oni soldiers while the Nogitsune watches, with what I think is a pleased look on his face. Then Stiles takes Kira's sword and brings it to his stomach.

"Stiles, no!" Lydia screams at him. I look at him with a shocked look on my face.

"I have to do this. If I die, he dies with me. I have to end this." He says.

"Go ahead Stiles. You have no moves left." The Nogitsune says. Stiles adjusts the sword in his hands, but when he looks around he notices something.

"It's an illusion." He whispers to himself, but I heard it.

"I have one move left." He says, he tosses Kira her sword and she catches it with ease. "A divine move." He looks at us.

"It's an illusion, what's happening right now isn't real. It's going to feel real, but trust me it's not." We all nod and slowly make our way towards the Oni soldiers who have lined up with the Nogitsune behind them all. We start to make our way in between the line of Oni, they swing their swords at us and cut us in various places. It hurts like a bitch, but at the end when I reach to push the Nogitsune, we fall through the school doors.

"We made it." Kira says.

"Yeah. We did." I say. We're about to all go looking to the Nogitsune when something hits me in the back of the head and I fall to the floor, I see Kira fall after me before I lose consciousness.

 **Stiles POV**

Lydia and I see Scott and Kira go down, when we look back we see my little Nogitsune twin in front of us with a very displeased look on his face.

"Divine move?" He asks. "Divine move?!" He starts to walk towards us, and I grab Lydia and we start backing away.

"You can kill the Oni, but me?" He says. "I'm a thousand years old, YOU CAN'T KILL ME!"

"But we can change you!" Lydia screams at him. He stops in his tracks and so do we. Realization crosses his face and then he looks scared.

"Change the host." He whispers.

"You can't be a fox and a wolf." I tell him. I see Scott get up and he runs over as fast as he can and bits the Nogitsune in the arm. He looks over at Scott and screams in pain and I think failure. Kira comes up next to him and watches what happens next.

The Nogitsune falls to his knees and shakes for a minute, before choking up a small firefly. Then he falls forward, but before he can hit the ground he disintegrates into nothing. Never to be seen again. We hear the sound of something being closed and turn to see Isaac with the box that can keep the Nogitsune gone forever. **(Quick A/N: I forgot what that box is called, can someone please tell me if they remember? Then I'll change it and update the chapter. Thanks so much!)**

"I hate fireflies." He says. I'm about to smile when something inside me doesn't feel right and I fall to the floor. My world going black.

 **oOo**

I wake what seems like minutes later to everyone leaning over me with worried expressions on their faces.

"Oh God, I fainted didn't I?" I ask. Scott smiles and everyone else breath sighs of relief.

"Yep." Scott tells me.

"I'm gonna get off the floor now." I say and get up with ease.

"Is it really over?" Kira asks.

"Yeah. It's over." Scott tells her. She smiles.

"Wait a minute." I hear Lydia say. I look at her and see she's got the look she gets when she's getting a banshee prediction. Her eyes widen and she runs towards the front of the school. I run after her to see what she's so scared about and I hear everyone else running after us.

When I get outside I see Lydia looking at a dead Aiden, her face full of pure shock. Then she turns around and runs into my arms, I wrap them tightly around her and one of my hands pets her hair. She sobs into my shirt and I don't care. She cared for Aiden more than she knew, I think.

"Lydia, it's okay." I try to calm her down, but she just grips onto me tighter. "It's okay, Lydia. It's okay."

"He's gone, Stiles." She cries.

"I know, but you're just going to have to Aiden a favor and not forget him. Keep his memory alive." I tell her. She nods slightly, she's stopped crying but is now gripping to my like a lifeline. Not that I mind.

"Guys, we have to go." I hear Kira say behind us. I turn with Lydia still attached to me and nod. She nods back with a sad look in her eyes. Then walks away wth Scott.

"Lydia, we have to go." I whisper. She hesitantly pulls away from me and looks me in the eye. Her green eyes all red and puffy from crying.

"I know." She says.

"Come on, Lyds." I say. She smiles slightly at her nickname. We start walking back to my Jeep and she grabs my hand, I look at her and she looks at me, then we look back ahead of us and walk up to the Jeep. I let go of her hand and immediately miss the contact. I get in the drivers side and her in the passengers, when I start the engine, Lydia grabs my hand again and squeezes it. I squeeze hers back and she looks at me with a grateful look on her face. I smile sadly at her and look ahead of me so I can pull out of the parking lot and drive her home.

I pull into her drive way and look at her.

"Thanks for dropping me off, Stiles." She says.

"Anytime, Lyds." I tell her softly. A hesitant look crosses her face so fast I almost don't see it, but then she places a kiss on my cheek and smiles slightly. Then she gets out the car and goes inside.

I feel all fuzzy inside, like I always do when I'm around Lydia. Why did she kiss me? She doesn't have feelings for me. right? Yeah, I'm right she can't have feelings for me she's Lydia Martin. She's never had feelings for me before, why would she now?

I spend the rest of my drive home thinking about this and I don't know why.

I can never stop thinking about her.

 **A/N: Okay, so I didn't really know how to end this chapter so I just did this. Sorry if it sucks. And like I said earlier, if somebody knows what that circular box thing is called can you please tell me in a review because I completely blanked when it came to what that thing was called! This makes me sound like such a fake fan right now, lol. Anyways, I hope you enjoyed this chapter!**

 **~Charlotte**


	3. Chapter 3: Waking Up

**Chapter 3**

 **Waking Up**

 **Allison POV**

 _Beep...Beep...Beep...Beep_

 _Ugh, would someone please turn that annoying beeping off?!_

My eyes fly open and I come face to face with a white ceiling, and a very bright light that makes me squeeze my eyes shut again.

"Allison!" I hear someone say.

"Huh?" I reply.

"Oh, thank God you're awake!" I know who that is.

"Scott?" I ask, sitting up, opening my eyes and letting them adjust to the light.

"Yeah, it's me." He says, grabbing my hand. I can see him clearly now, he looks like he hasn't slept in a while with the darkness under his eyes.

"Where am I?" I ask.

"In the hospital." He tells me.

"Why?" I ask.

"Don't you remember what happened?" He asks. I try to think and then I remember.

"I was stabbed by one of the Oni." I say, and he nods. "What's the cover story?"

"We were walking around, all just hanging out when some guy ran up to you suddenly and stabbed you with what we think was a knife, he quickly stole your wallet and ran off. Not paying any one of us a second glance." He explains, and I nod. "Then I called for an ambulance and here you are."

"Okay, I've got it." I tell him.

"Allison...do you remember what you said to me before you blacked out?" Scott asks, looking slightly uncomfortable. I think really hard, and then I remember.

"I told you I loved you." I tell him. "And I meant it."

"You did?" He asks.

"Scott, of course I did. I never stopped." I tell him.

"I never stopped loving you either." He confesses. Then, before I know it, his lips are on mine. I've missed kissing Scott. It's one of the greatest things I've ever felt. When we pull apart from each other, he says,

"I love you, Allison Argent."

"I love you, too, Scott McCall." I reply.

"I'm going to go get my mom, she'll want to know you're up. You're dad, too." He says, then he walks out and comes back in a few minutes later with his mom and my very worried looking dad.

"Oh thank God, you're okay, Allison." My dad says, coming over and hugging me. I hug him back.

"I'm okay, dad." I tell him. "I wouldn't be here if it wasn't for Scott." My dad turns to Scott and surprisingly wraps his arms around him. After Scott gets over his shock, he embraces my dad back.

"Thank you, Scott." I hear him say.

"It wasn't a problem." He replies. "I'd do anything for her." They release each other and Mrs. McCall starts to check my vitals.

"Alright, everything looks good." She tells my dad and he nods, then she turns to me. "If you're feeling okay, I could pull a few strings and convince the doctors to release you tonight instead of tomorrow morning."

"I think I'm feeling okay." I tell her.

"How about you try standing up and walking." She suggests, and I nod. I slowly slide my feet off the side of the bed and stand up. My legs shake at first, but I keep my balance. Then I take a couple shaky steps, but the rest are completely fine.

"Yeah. I feel okay." I tell her and she nods.

"Alright, hopefully I will be back with your release papers." She says with a smile and leaves the room. My dad hands me a bag of clean clothes and I go into the bathroom to change. My dad knows how I dress pretty good. In the bag is my leather jacket, a dark blue long-sleeved shirt, black leggings and my black combat pumps. He knows my style pretty well. My hairbrush was also in the bag so I brush through my hair and just leave it down. Then I walk out of the bathroom and see Mrs. McCall back with my release papers. My dad filling them out and I walk over and sign where it says "Patient Signature". **(A/N: I don't know if that's something that's actually on release papers, I've never been been an overnight patient at a hospital before so I wouldn't know, but let's just pretend I'm right. Okay? Lol, back to the story.)**

"Alright, you're free to go." Mrs. McCall says cheerfully.

"Thank you so much, Mrs. McCall." I say, hugging her.

"Oh, please Allison, call me Melissa." She says, hugging me back.

"Will do." I tell her, pulling away from the embrace.

"Well, _I_ need to get back to work and _you_ need to go home. You're on bedrest for at least twenty-four hours." She then looks at my dad. "Which means _no hunting."_

"I promise." He replies and Melissa smiles.

"Good. You may go now." She says, the tells Scott she'll be home around midnight and nods, kissing her cheek and walking out of the room, Melissa walked out too, but goes the opposite direction. My dad and I leave the hospital and get into the car.

"You really scared me there, Allison." He tells me, grabbing my hand.

"I know. I'm sorry." I apologize.

"It's not your fault." He says. "I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you, too."

"You won't lose me dad." I tell him. "Ever. I promise."

"Are you sure you can keep that promise?" He asks, a teasing tone in his voice.

"Dad." I say with mock sarcasm. "I survived a stab from 'Demon Ninjas' as Stiles calls them. I can survive anything. So, _yes._ I'm sure I can keep that promise." I smile. He smiles at me and we pull into the driveway.

"Welcome home." He tells me.

"It's good to be back."

 **oOo**

When I return to school, surprisingly nobody asks me how I survived a stab wound. I guess they're so used to crazy things happening in Beacon Hills, that they don't feel like they need to ask. Scott and I are back together, and I honestly couldn't be happier. My dad's okay with it, too so we don't have to sneak around.

Kira and Isaac have taken interest in each other, none of us know where their relationship will go. They're cute together though, if only Isaac would work up the courage to actually ask her out on a date.

Stiles and Lydia are Stiles and Lydia. Lydia is still coping with Aiden's death, which I had to hear about over the phone. Stiles is helping her though, which I'm surprised she's letting him because Lydia doesn't like it when people see her cry or mourn or anything related to being sad really. If she and Stiles aren't together by graduation I'll force them to go out with each other. Literally.

Overall, everything is great. Scott comes up to me with a worried look on his face.

"Scott, what is it?" I ask.

"I gave someone the bite."

 **A/N: And that wraps up this story! I know, my first story completed and it's only three chapters long. I just didn't really know where to take this story, but I like where I ended things.**


End file.
